1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a proposal for improving a left-right wheel drive force distribution control apparatus that is useful for a vehicle, particularly a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,116,685 presents an example of a conventional left-right wheel drive force distribution control apparatus for a vehicle. The proposed technology relates to a transient control of a left-right wheel drive force distribution that accomplishes a target behavior change (typically a change of a targeted yaw rate) corresponding to a change of a vehicle operating state. The left-right wheel drive force distribution is controlled according to a steering speed imposed by a driver such that the difference between the drive forces of the left and right wheels is larger when the steering speed is high. As a result, a transient response can be improved during high-speed steering.